révélations dangeureuses
by AngelEyes-Shika
Summary: Irrésumable! mais lisez svp! Conversation animée entre les deux persos principaux. Délire total.... je vous l'avez dit, c'est à ne rien y comprendre.


Yo tout le monde! Retournez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, car après, il sera vraiment trop tard!! (waaaa, quelle déduction; l'auteur est un géni ;). Engueulade en vue, conneries en vues, débilités congénitales en vue, la totale quoi!! Genre, l'auteur a fait sauter les plombs de sa pauvre cervelle pendant le cours de sport (faute à la balle de ping pong qui me stresseuh).

Je m'excuse pour les fans de Saori et Seiya, parce que là, ils s'en prennent plein la gueule! (peut-être plus Saori, mais j'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais.).

Heu, le plus important: dédicace! Héé oui, comme quoi, y'à des gens aussi tordus que moa. Voilà, copineuhh Sonia, c'est pour toi, MOUAHH!! Marre-toi bien!!

**Révélations Dangereuses**

- Seiya, il faut qu'on parle ! S'exprime Saori.

- Ben, parlons…

- Voilà ! Je ne supporte plus que ce soit toujours toi qui viennes me sauver.

- …

- Oui ! A chaque fois c'est toi qui arrives et qui débites des imbécillités du genre « Que mon cosmos brûle ! ». Que c'est idiot, ou encore « Par les Météores de Pégase ! ». C'est quoi ce nom ?!

- Heu, si cela peut te faire plaisir je peux essayer de changer le nom de mon attaque. Pour ce qu'il en est que je te sauve tout le temps, ben la prochaine fois je laisserai ma place à quelqu'un d'autre. Dis-moi qui.

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Un homme, un vrai !

- Trop aimable.

- Du genre Camus ! C'est un vrai gentleman. Je suis sûre qu'après avoir frigorifié mon ennemi avec ses supers attaques il m'emmènera dans un restaurant de grand luxe pour goûter un bon vin français.

- C'est en effet un choix judicieux, mais tout ce qui pourrait nuire à ton tableau idyllique, c'est que le chevalier de Verseau est mort.

- Ben, alors Airos, il m'a déjà sauvé lui ! Ah oui, merde, c'est vrai, lui aussi est mort. C'est quoi ce Sanctuaire ! Tous les beaux mecs sont morts ou quoi !?

- Oui, il y a Saga, mais lui a voulu te tuer, alors c'est pas la peine. Puis Masque de Mort, mais lui va sûrement vouloir te tuer à son tour, bon Airos, comme tu l'as dit, t'as déjà sauvée, alors tu t'en lasseras comme moi. Et il y a le chevalier des Poissons.

- Ah non ! Avec lui j'aurais des cauchemars !

- Ah bon, pourtant il paraît que c'est le plus beau chevalier d'Athéna.

- Justement, comment ma beauté pourrait-elle s'épanouir face à ce parasite ?

- Tiens, tu avoues ne pas être la plus belle et la plus intelligente.

- Mais je le suis.

- Reprocherais-tu la beauté chez autrui ?

- Moi ? Pas du tout. Ai-je jamais proféré quelque chose contre Shun ? Non.

- C'est normal, sinon Ikki serait venu te faire la peau, déesse ou non.

- Tu sais Seiya…

- N'essaye pas de changer de conversation.

- Nous en sommes pleins dans le sujet ! Tu sais, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

- Ah, c'est bon pour la santé.

- Et je me suis retrouvée dans l'espace.

- Bien, et t'as vu Zeus !

- Cesse de te moquer de moi. Non, je n'ai pas vu Zeus, mais Athéna.

- Comment !? Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es pas Athéna ? Que chaque fois que je me suis fait écartelé, ciselé, démantelé, qu'à chaque fois c'était au nom de Saori Kido et non d'Athéna ?!

- Et je t'assure que Saori Kiddo t'en est très reconnaissante. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis Athéna, je te défends d'en douter.

- Mince alors, au moment où j'avais de l'espoir.

- Bon, mon rêve. J'étais donc dans l'espace, et j'ai vu défiler devant moi ma précédente.

- Ah, et elle était aussi canon que toi ou plus ?

- Seiya !

- Bon, continue.

- Puis derrière elle, ça précédente.

- Quelle émotion, voir ses ancêtres. Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as eue. J'espère au moins que tu as mis cette occasion à profit, et que tu leurs as demandé combien de fois elles ont été enlevées comme ça, nous, on sait à quoi s'attendre.

- Seiya, c'était un rêve, mais tu sais que mes rêves sont prémonitoires.

- Quoi ! On va se retrouver avec toutes les réincarnations d'Athéna sur les bras !

- Non ! Cela ne peut dire qu'une seule chose : je vais mourir.

- OUI !...euh, non ! Je veux dire, mon Dieu, c'est terrible. Mais, mais, Saori, tu pleures ! Pourquoi ?

- Mais, snif, si je n'existais plus, qui sera votre lumière, qui vous guidera à travers l'ombre ? Snif.

- Bah, on se débrouillera. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on te protégera, mais seulement pour…

- Oh oui Seiya, c'est tellement beau ! TU me sauveras ?

- Heu, mais il me semble qui tu disais il y a un moment que tu voulais que cela soit quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je sais : je voudrais que cela soit Jamien qui vienne me sauver !

- …les grands esprits se rencontrent.

- Oui, Jamien, c'est moi qui l'ai battu. Je sais donc que je peux me défendre contre lui.

- Heu, Saori, je croyais que tu cherchais quelqu'un pour te défendre, pas pour t'agresser.

- Ha, Seiya, tu es désespérant. Tu ne comprends rien aux choses essentielles de la vie.

- Plait-il ? Comme quoi ?

- A la beauté.

- Ah non, on va pas recommencer, t'es tellement borné que quoi que je dise, tu ne voudras jamais démordre qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un plus beau que toi.

- C'est normal, puisque c'est vrai. Je suis une déesse, je suis donc par logique la plus belle. Et d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de questions à se poser parce que toutes les autres ont des masques.

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles doivent porter des masques ? A cause de cette foutue règle, je ne sais toujours pas si Marine est ma sœur ou pas.

- J'en sais rien, et d'ailleurs, je m'en fous !

- Tiens donc. Moi j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, je crois que c'est parce qu'Athéna s'est retrouvée réincarnée dans un laideron. Dans ton rêve, tu n'aurais pas rencontré une mocheté ?

- Seiya !

- Et comme elle ne supportait pas que les chevaliers femelles soient plus belles qu'elle…

- Seiya, je t'interdis ! C'est du n'importe quoi. Prouve-le !

- Ben, il suffit d'abolir cette loi idiote.

- Laquelle ?

- Le port du masque obligatoire !

- Non, il y a d'autres choses à faire plus intéressantes.

- Ben voyons. Tu as seulement peur d'être détrôné. D'ailleurs, moi, je sais.

- Quoi donc ?

- Moi, je sais qui du sanctuaire est la plus belle.

- Moi aussi je sais, alors pas la peine de revenir dessus.

- Mais, Saori, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était toi.

- Comment ? Et qui alors ?

- Ah, ça t'intéresse donc ?

- Pas du tout. La loi dit qu'il faut soit aimer ou tuer la personne qui a vu le visage d'une femme chevalier. Mais vu à quel point elles sont farouches ici, il m'étonnerait qu'elles aient voulu te partager. Alors que jamais le Sanctuaire n'a été aussi rempli de femmes.

- Je vois que tu te tiens au courant de ce qui se passe ici.

- Forcément, vu que l'île est gérée par des imbéciles.

- Je pleins les administrateurs.

- C'est eux que tu pleins !? Eux, alors que c'est moi qui dois leur courir après pour me rendre compte que le Sanctuaire allait faire des dépenses inimaginables auxquelles nous pouvons bien nous passer.

- Comme l'électricité, je suppose.

- Exactement. Comment faisait-on avant ? Nous vivions tout aussi bien sans. Pareil pour l'eau courante.

- Ben, je ne vois rien d'autre.

- Comment ? Imagine que j'ai surprise Milo voulant se faire acheter par le Sanctuaire une lampe à huile, plaidant que comme il dort le jour et vit la nuit, il a besoin d'une lampe au défaut de nos jolies bougies aux senteurs de fraise.

- Notre Scorpion est un vampire ayant le nez fragile. Rien de plus normal.

- Et puis, Hyoga a demandé un double oreiller prenant la forme de la tête pour son mal de dos. Dis-moi Seiya ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt pour Aiolia qui vient souvent lui rendre visite ?

- Comment ?! Hyoga et Aiolia ?! Je ne te crois pas.

- Eh bien Seiya, cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

- Mais que vais-je dire à Marine ?

- Laisse Marine tomber, Milo est là, les bras grands ouverts.

- Je suis choqué.

- Ne le soit pas. Il est normal que des choses comme cela arrivent.

- C'est d'autant plus choquant que tu sois au courant de tout ça.

- Et toi pas ?! Voyons Seiya, intuition féminine.

- Mais quand même.

- Et quand je pense à la crème hydratante d'Aldébaran.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, il voulait acheter de la crème 'Scholl' en la faisant passer pour de la crème d'hydratation.

- Et alors, tant pis pour lui s'il a la peau sèche.

- Tu n'as rien compris. La crème 'Scholl' est en fait de la crème contre les mauvaises odeurs des pieds !

- Hein ?

- Il a voulu nous faire acheter de la crème anti-transpirante en disant que c'était de la lotion pour le visage !

- Ah…Les erreurs, ça arrivent. Et ?

- J'ai interdit qu'on lui achète cette crème.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Oui, c'est la bonne question : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Non, c'est un stratagème trop simple qui cache quelque chose de plus complexe.

- Je m'attends au pire.

- Eh oui, Seiya. Une secte !

- … Je te demande pardon ?

- J'ai fait mon enquête et j'ai remarqué que tout ceux né entre le 21 avril et 20 mai environ, utilisent cette crème. Je suis sûre qu'ils asphyxient les blattes pour réussir leurs séances de spiritisme.

- Comment ? Saori, tu débloques ! Attends, tu dis entre le 21 avril et le 20 mai ? Mais, ce sont les dates de naissance des Taureaux !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. La secte des Taureaux.

- Saori, on sait tous que les Taureaux ont des problèmes de transpirations (ndla: à ne pas prendre au mot). Il est donc normal qu'ils aient en communs ces genres de crème…Hahaha ! Ce brave Aldébaran, et dire que tu le soupçonnais d'être abonné à une secte religieuse qui sacrifie de pauvres cafards. Hahaha ! Je vois la scène d'ici, c'est trop drôle ! Saori, quelle imagination ! Hihihi !

- C'est bon Seiya, on a compris. Et cesse de sourire bêtement, c'est énervant !

- Eh ben, je suis rassuré.

- De quoi ?

- Et ben, étant donné que tu avais mal interprété les raisons d'Aldébaran de vouloir cacher l'identité de sa crème pour éviter la honte de sa vie, il est très probable que le reste le soit aussi.

- Tu oses me dire que mon flair de déesse est en panne ?

- En panne ? Oui, on peut dire les choses comme ça.

- Et quand je dis que hier la voix de Shina s'est exprimée contre une certaine « bourrique aux ailes de poulet, trop orgueilleuse et vaniteuse pour comprendre la sensibilité d'une femme », ça aussi c'est mon imagination ?

- Euh, Saori, où as-tu entendu cela ?

- Je passais près de chez Shina. Oh, j'adore la partie « Seiya ! Rentre chez toi et prends t'es caleçons avec les motifs de Saori dessus, et je ne veux plus voir ton bocal de préservatifs ! ».

- Euh, Saori, cela reste entre nous, hein ? Je veux dire, pour les caleçons.

- Voyons Seiya, me crois-tu assez mauvaise pour faire ça ? Même si je crois que Shun devrait être au courant.

- Sh… Shun ? Pourquoi lui ?

- Eh ben, il sort avec June

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

- Et est-ce que le fait que tu trompais Shina avec June était aussi connu de tous ?

- …

- Tu blêmis, c'est bien. Je trouve cela très amusant.

- Je ne vois pas matière à rire.

- Mais si Seiya. Où est ton sens de l'humour ? Tu sors avec Shina, et tu la trompe avec June alors que tu n'es amoureux d'aucune des deux.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Voyons Seiya, tu es amoureux de moi !

- …………….. Hahahahahihihihihohohoho, ça c'est le bouquet ! Mais alors là ! T'as l'imagination fertile, mais là ! Hahaha, ça me fait mal aux côtes, tellement c'est drôle !

- Ah, je vois qu'on ton sens de l'humour est revenu. Mais ton sens le l'honneur ?

- A quoi joues-tu ?

- C'est bien vrai que tu la trompais ?...Tu me réponds pas ?

- Non.

- Allons Seiya, je suis Athéna, tu ne peux rien me cacher.

- Je persiste.

- Bien. Le 25 août dernier tu fais le malade laissant Shina aller seule à la plage pendant que tu passes la journée dans les bras de June

- C'est ça.

- Le 3 octobre, tu dis carrément que tu vas sur l'île d'Andromède pour être avec ta bien aimé, pendant qu'elle éconduit Shun.

- Tu me fais bien rire.

- Au contraire Seiya, c'est très sérieux. On ne parle plus de rêve à la con ou de crème anti-transpirante.

- Je ne te suis plus là.

- Vraiment Seiya, t'es con ou quoi ?

- Comme je vois que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre les besoins des autres, laisse moi te dire que nous pouvons tout aussi bien nous tirer de cette île de malheur. Je suis sûr que les autres chevaliers préféraient encore la dictature de Saga.

- Comment oses-tu ?!

- Oui, j'ose, et j'appuie mes dires. Si tu continues à pomper l'oxygène de la Terre, c'est toi qui vas finir par la détruire !

- J'espère Seiya que je ne viens pas d'entendre ce que tu viens de dire.

- Bordel oui je l'ai dit ! Et je suis sûr que tous vont m'appuyer !

- Très bien Seiya. Et je vais même te simplifier les choses: Si dans deux minutes tu ne t'es pas excusé de ta grossièreté, je plie bagages et je ne reviens plus !!!

- Euh, Saori ? T'es toute bleue, il faut respirer.

- Plus qu'une minute trente secondes.

- Saori, t'étais pas sérieuse ?

- On ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Ah.

- Une minute, dix secondes.

- Très bien. Et d'ailleurs, tu m'as déjà assez empoisonné l'existence !

- Bien !

- Bien !

- Plus que quarante secondes. Excuse-toi sur le champ.

- Seulement si toi tu t'excuse avant.

- Jamais !

Silence.

- Les deux minutes ne sont-elles pas passées, Saori ?

- Oops, t'as raison, cela fait deux minutes et cinq secondes.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour partir ? Ah, je vois, tu hésites. Tu veux peut-être t'excuser ?

- Je te laisse une dernière chance Seiya, parce que j'ai pitié de toi.

- Comment ?

- Oui, car si je pars les autres chevaliers vont te forcer à prendre en main toute la gérance du Sanctuaire. Tu devras passer toutes tes journées dans un bureau à lire des rapports, à passer des coups de fils, à assister à des réunions, à te tenir au courant de toutes des plaintes des autres (et crois moi, il y en a beaucoup). Au fond, c'est très intéressant Seiya. Je suis bien contente de partir, cela me fera des vacances.

- C'est sûr, vu sous cet angle-là. Attends, Saori, excuse, excuse-moi !

- C'est trop tard Seiya. Tu avais deux minutes pour le faire. Tes excuses viennent un peu tard.

- Mince Saori, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Reviens.

- Que je revienne ? Il y a à peine deux minutes tu me disais que je te rendais la vie impossible.

- Saori, tu prends tout pour argent comptant. C'est toi qui n'as plus de sens de l'humour.

- Seiya, c'est trop tard.

- Merde Saori ! Je me suis excusé !

- Et de quelle façon ! Si t'es excuses avaient été formulées de façon correctes et respectables…

- Correctes ? Respectables ?

- …oui, peut-être aurais-je changé d'avis.

- Comment ça ?

- S'excuser est tout un art à la porté de tous. Pour s'excuser on dit : « Pardonnez-moi » ou encore : « Veillez m'excuser », ou mieux encore : « Je vous prie de bien accepter mes humbles excuses ». Maintenant excuses-toi !

- Et puis quoi encore.

- Bonne chance Seiya. Dans mon bureau il y a tous les projets en cours depuis le mois dernier. Il doit y avoir une petite cinquantaine.

- D'accord, d'accord Saori.

- J'attends.

- Je, je te pris, euh, humbles ? C'est trop compliqué, je me souviens plus.

- « Je vous pris de bien vouloir accepter mes humbles excuses ». C'est pas sorcier !

- Arh, c'est trop sophistiqué pour moi. Bon, d'accord. Saori, je te pris de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses.

- Humbles !

- Humbles excuses. Ca te vas ?

- Non.

- Comment ?!

- Oui, tu dois savoir que des excuses présentées en retard perdent la moitié de leur valeur.

- Tu ne lirais pas trop Amélie Nothomb, par hasard ? Punaise, Saori ! Tu me gonfles. Si tu veux que je rampe à tes pieds, ben tant pis. Casse-toi vite avant que je ne fasse ce que tous les dieux de l'Olympe ont tenté de faire et ont échoué!

- C'est bon Seiya, je suis satisfaire.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sur, si je te le dis. Tu me prends pour quoi ? Une menteuse ? Seiya, je te croyais quand même plus élevé que ça !

- Grrr.

- Arrête de grogner, c'est dégoûtant ! Bon, on en était où ?

- Comment ?

- Ah, oui, tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que…

- Non, arrête Saori, s'il te plait!!

- Plait-il ?

- Je ne veux rien savoir, je ne veux pas de déclarations graveleuses sur un tel, ou un autre. Je ne veux pas qu'on vienne fouiner dans ma vie. Est-ce que toi tu aimerais que tout le monde sache que Mû t'as culbutée derrière un buisson ?

- Seiya !! Comment sais-tu ? Qui t'as dit ?

- Shiryu, euh, personne.

- Menteur, Shiryu est aveugle!

- Oui, t'as raison. En fait, c'est son Vieux-Crouton qui lui a dit, qui me l'a dit après.

- Seiya. Je t'ordonne, moi, Athéna, de faire taire tous ceux qui sont au courant de se malheureux incident.

- Comment ? Ce n'était pas le commencement d'une grande et belle histoire d'amûûûr ?

- Arrête.

- Très bien. Il semble Saori, que toi et moi n'avons tous les deux pas envie que des faits s'ébruitent sur nos comptes ? Je te propose donc de se taire, chaqu'un de notre côté, et de laisser le passé passer.

- En clair, du chantage.

- Allons, allons, Saori. Quel vilain mot pour une aussi jolie fille que toi.

- Ah, tu l'admets donc.

- Suffit Saori ! Alors ?

- Hm, ok.

- D'accord. On se quitte bons amis ?

- Bon amis, oui Seiya. Et j'ai réfléchit. Je veux que cela soit toujours toi qui viennes me sauver.

- Ne t'en fais pas Saori. Dis, tu étais sérieuse pour Hyoga et Aiolia ?

**Fin**

Je vous félicite d'être arrivés jusqu'ici! Je sais, c'est lourd, je sais, c'est con, mais bon. Bien sûr, une chti review n'est pas de refus bien que là, j'ai des doutes tout d'un coup.

Tschüss


End file.
